


Marking You

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "secret" relationship, Gabriel is a bit of a dick, M/M, jack loves it, unexpected tattoo, you two aren't fooling anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack knew that Gabriel's nanites could do incredible things. He did not know that they could act as ink. He's a little torn on how he feels about this.





	Marking You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork by milkypool on tumblr: http://milkypool.tumblr.com/post/155773307067/r76-tattoo  
> Gabe wants to let everyone know that Jack is his. What better way than with his mark?

Jack shook his head furiously. His ears were ringing from the explosion and his visor was temporarily spitting static. God damn those fucking Talon shitheads. He reached up to reset his visor, doing his best not to panic over the darkness that encompassed him. He wasn’t blind, he reminded himself; the visor just set itself to black to keep his eyes safe from the explosion.

When the visor rebooted, he swore and threw himself as far away from the mist gathering in front of him. Of course Gabriel would find him in the middle of a firefight. It was just his rotten luck today. First he gets launched out of the building when something exploded, now he gets to deal with his horny partner when they were supposed to be on opposite sides of this pseudo-war Talon had going with Overwatch. Gabriel materialized and dropped on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

“You can fuck right off,” Jack growled as he tried to struggle. “What the hell? Did you eat a cow?” Gabriel growled at him and Jack managed to get a knee into his side. “You ate Roadhog, didn’t you?”

Gabriel’s mask melted away in seconds before his teeth sank into Jack’s neck. Okay, yah, he deserved that, but OW! He reached up and shoved at Gabriel, growling as the man refused to let his neck go.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he snapped. “Now get off of me.”

“No,” Gabriel growled as he ripped Jack’s facemask off and tossed it aside. “I have plans for you.”

“Gabe, honey, light of my life; we’re in the middle of a battle against your bullshit colleagues,” Jack frowned up at him. “I’m really, really not feeling it right now.”

“You don’t have to,” Gabriel purred as he pressed in close. “You don’t have to do a thing.”

“What are you mmmph!”

Gabriel pressed a hot kiss against his lips and Jack’s mouth opened immediately. He groaned as that talented tongue slipped past his teeth, the wet length sliding easily to the back of his throat. Jack tried to reach up and push his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, but his lover pinned his wrists down. Jack whined softly, pouting up at Gabriel with his eyes. He just wanted to play with your soft, soft curls, Gabi.

Gabriel growled against his lips before smoke started pouring down his throat. Jack shook his head, pulling away to cough. Sure, he didn’t mind the smoke, but it still was hard to breathe when Gabriel gave him a mouthful of the stuff. The smoke settled contently in his belly, warming him as Gabriel nuzzled at the wound on his neck.

“There, sunshine; a little something to remember me by,” Gabriel purred before dissolving into smoke and fleeing. “Until next time.”

“You’re an ass,” Jack called after him as he picked up his facemask and huffed. “And you get to pay for the repair bill!”

***

Jack huffed in annoyance as he dropped his spoon as he turned away from the counter. He bent down to pick it up and heard Hana whistle behind him. He rolled his eyes, waiting for the comment about his ass. Yes, he knew; it was amazingly round when his tactical pants weren’t on. He didn’t need it pointed out every time he decided to wear his pajama bottoms instead of the extremely padded pants to keep his tailbone from shattering every time he landed hard.

“Didn’t know tramp stamps were you’re thing, Jack,” she said.

“Tramp stamp?” Jack turned to frown at her as he tossed his spoon in the sink and went to get a new one.

“Yah, you know, a tramp stamp,” she laughed as she patted her lower back. “A tattoo right here.”

“I don’t have a tramp stamp,” Jack lifted an eyebrow.

“Uh, yes you do,” she said. “I just saw it.”

“What?” he blinked.

“I just saw the shotguns on your back,” she said. “Crossed over one another with the handles sitting on your butt.”

“Hana, I don’t have a lower back tattoo and I definitely wouldn’t get anything on my ass,” Jack said slowly. “Are you certain about what you saw?”

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes and pulled her cellphone out. “Turn around and I’ll show you.”

Jack complied, turning around and lifting the base of his shirt. Hana tugged slightly on the waistband of his pajama pants and he shot her a glare. He didn’t want a picture of his asscrack, thanks. No one wanted or needed to see that. She snapped the picture and turned her phone around.

“See? You can’t lie about something that big, Jack,” she smirked.

Jack stared at the crossed shotguns on his lower back and immediately grabbed the counter to keep from collapsing to the ground. Where the fucking hell had those come from? He didn’t remember getting that tattoo. He knew it wasn’t there last night when he collapsed on his bed and slept the night away.

“I didn’t…I don’t,” he whispered.

“You seriously didn’t know it was there,” Hana blinked at him in disbelief. “Holy shit. I’m so sorry! I thought you were trying to deny some bad decision you made in your twenties or something!”

Jack shook his head, pushing his fingers up into his hair. Where the fuck had that thing come from? He reached back and rubbed at the spot where the tattoo was, digging his nail in a bit to see if it came off. Well, it wasn’t one of those fancy washable tattoos that Lena and Satya messed around with.

His flesh began to burn between his shoulders just below the first nub of his spine. He shouted in pain, wrenching his shirt off over his head and swatting at the spot. Had a horsefly gotten under his shirt?! Hana was staring at him with her mouth open, one eye twitching as he dragged his nails over the spot he thought he’d been bitten in.

“What the fuck?” she squeaked. “You’re in your fifties! You should not be ripped!”

“Did I get it?” Jack demanded as he turned around.

“Get what?”

“I just got bit by something,” Jack grumbled as he scratched at the burning spot. “Fucking hell; was it a wasp?”

“Uh, Jack, there’s nothing there?” Hana replied as she stepped closer. “Uh…except a tattoo?”

“Excuse me?”

Hana lifted her phone up and her eyes widened. “Oh my god!” she squeaked. “It’s growing!”

“A tattoo can’t grow,” Jack snapped.

“Well it is!” Hana replied as she kept her phone trained on his back. “Don’t move, Solider.”

Jack stayed as still as he could as his skin continued to itch and burn. Finally, after an agonizing minute, Hana showed him the video. As she had said, the tattoo was growing and taking form, pushing ink up through his skin. He felt his temperature rising as the familiar shape of a red and black soul took form on the flesh between his shoulder blades.

“I’m going to kill him,” Jack growled. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Kill who?” Hana chirped.

“Gabriel,” Jack growled as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. “I’m going to shove my foot so far up his ass he’ll be choking on my heel.”

He stormed out of the dining area and headed straight for Angela’s lab. He didn’t even wait for her to greet him before he yanked his shirt off and pointed at his back.

“Get the fucking nanites out of me,” he ordered.

“What?” she blinked as she looked up from her coffee.

“Gabriel put his damn nanites in me and he’s turning them into fucking tattoos,” Jack growled as he turned around. “See?”

“Oh,” Angela giggled. “I like the shotguns.”

“You would,” he grumbled. “You can get them out, right?”

“I should be able to,” she mused. “Are you sure you want to though? They sort of suit you.”

“Angela. Please don’t encourage him,” Jack groaned. “His nanites are in me; he can probably hear you.”

“Well, I think he should turn that soul into a barn owl if he really wants everyone to know you’re his,” Angela shrugged.

“Angela! That’s not helping!” Jack yelped. “You’re not going to help me?”

Angela looked at him and smiled. “They’re nanites, Jack; they’ll be out of your system by the end of the day,” she said. “It would be much more evasive for me to try to pull each one of them out of your skin rather than letting them run their course.”

Jack let out a whine as he pulled his shirt back on over his head. “You’re both terrible.”

“You’re fine, Jack; says your physician,” Angela teased as he sulked out of the medical labs.

He headed straight to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He didn’t even feel like going having breakfast anymore. Well done, Gabe; you ruined his appetite with this bullshit. Hope you’re proud.

He let out a long groan as he felt something burning on his chest. He rolled onto his back and dug his fingers into his skin, hissing and growling as pain laced over his sternum. What was Gabriel doing now? If this was a dick, he was going to rebel. Growling, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, glaring down at his chest.

His anger melted away and he touched the snow leopard in awe. It was curled over beautiful calligraphy, the huge fluffy tail supporting the words as its head rested on its paws. ‘ _Mi alma y corazón_ ’, My Heart and Soul.

“Gabe,” he murmured softly. “You sap. Could you fix the shotguns so they aren’t sitting on my ass? If you want me to show them off, I shouldn’t have to show people your favourite part of my anatomy.”

There was an itch along his lower back and he smirked as he rolled over. He tucked his face into his pillow and huffed softly.

“Alright. Maybe I’ll get them done with real ink,” he admitted. “Just wish you’d let me know about these things beforehand. They hurt like a bitch coming in.”

He thought he heard soft purring in his ear, but he brushed it aside as he decided to take a day and just catch up on some sleep. He’d get breakfast again in a little bit. Maybe walk around without his shirt on so that everyone could see Gabriel’s marks on him. After he made sure Gabriel hadn’t put something stupid on him while he was asleep.

Because he totally would. They were that childish.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent, ssh~


End file.
